ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Hyūga
Hotaru's theme Listen & Read Hotaru is from the main house branch of the Hyūga family. She changed her name from Nanalu to Hotaru legally. Background Information Nanalu was born to the main house branch of the Hyūga family. Her father, Hikaru, is the clan leader. She was born on Feb. 25th, her mother Hiromi died from her child birth. After her death, her father went into a short time-depression, and her brother, well, hated her from the beginning. He liked being the only child. Hikaru stayed around to raise Nanalu till she turned 5, then let his son do the rest; Hayate was 15 at the time after all, and Hikaru had to get back to work. Hikaru loves his family, but work always calls. Since Nanalu was stuck with her brother at age 5, this fueled his hatred for Nanalu even more. Sure, they trained day and night when she was 10, but that doesn't mean anything; he enjoyed kicking her ass. Hayate always verbally abused Nanalu, always saying how she's useless and a waste of space, it slowly caused her to believe it; so she doesn' talk much anymore. Hayate also made her clean the house, showing her what to use, how to cook, basically forming her into a house wife; just in a sister form. Though, cleaning wasn't her passion, it was being a shinobi that was. When her father informed her that Hayate and her would compete to be the next clan leader, it was the push she needed to train harder; but to her disappointment, her brother managed to surpass her; quite easily. At the very least, she entered the academy ate age 11 and graduated at 13. Never has she ever seen her father so proud of her, she rather enjoyed it. To this day she has vowed to become stronger, to beat Hayate and give him a taste of his own medicine, that is her goal. Since she is completely awe-struck by medical-nin, one day she'd love to learn medical ninjutsu and heal her comrades in battle. Personality & Behavior Nanalu is shy, which causes her to not talk much; of course besides the fact she doesn't see the need for it. She's socially awkward when forced to speak, causing the atmosphere to become incredibly awkward. Hearing about her brother in any way, shape, or form causes her to get angry, so it should be avoided. She ends up getting dependent on who ever gets close to her, following them like a lost puppy; this makes her very obedient in this sense. Listen & Read the paragraph below Personality & Behavior After Arc 3 -'''After the Arc, Nanalu is almost completely different. Her shy exterior is now replaced with a cold one. She doesn’t smile as much as she used to and she definitely has PTSD and night terrors. Not only did she watch her first best friend get murdered in cold blood; she was forced to drink some of the blood as well. She’s quieter than what she used to be, yet her outlook on speaking still hasn’t changed; only speak when spoken to, unless you need information or around a friend. She’s completely rued off making new friends, though if you push her too much, you might be able to swerve your way in there. One thing is for sure, she’s no longer dependent; she had to change that feature of her real quick because in her mind: when she’s dependent people die. '''A blast of friendship can change a person - Even though she met Obelisk at the wrong place and the wrong time, it made them grow an unbelievable trust that'd last a life time. Not only has he made her more bold, he's even helped her get out of her shell. She stands up for herself now, and even wants to branch out and try a hand at friends again. All thanks to that 'idiot', she can truly be herself now. Here and now-''' Hotaru is as bold as she can get, but now she's more unamused than anything. She raises an eyebrow when people talk to her, she is always alone, so would be confused on why they were talking to her. Hotaru tends to zone out a lot more, almost forgetting where she is. She talks more than she used to if you're familiar enough, but if you're a stranger it's basically one sentence her conversation. Hearing about her brother still angers her, but she's refraining from lashing out which is good. Appearance Hotaru is top heavy for her age, but is petite over all with long, dark brown hair. She has pale, silver eyes with permanent bags under them and has fair skin, almost as white as snow. She normally wears a fishnet tank top with a maroon crop top right over it, it's neckline is shaped like a "v" and it's sleeveless. She also wears black shorts, a black mask to cover up to just the tip of her nose, and long black finger less gloves that have small metal plates on top of the hands. Her gray ninja band and mask has been discarded due to her not wanting to wear it, plus she moved to the village of Steel. For shoes, she wears knee-high black sandals. She recently got a cloud ornament from Obelisk, it safely attached to her belt loop at all times. Hotaru now has a seal on her chest, it's a small black spider she achieved from her summoning contract. 'AFTER ARC 3 -' A week after she was released from the hospital, she decided she needed some sort of change; so she cut her hair short, putting the traumatizing arc behind her. '''Appearance after Arc 6, Adult Hood Hotaru traded in her old shinobi uniform for a new one, especially since her breasts became larger than expected with age.(Literally Tsunade's tits, her children didn't help either.) She grew out her hair so that it is now touching her lower back. As for her uniform, it's in the picture depicted to the right. She still has the spider seal on her chest and the permanent bags under her eyes managed to disppear over time ' ' Abilities Nanalu can potentially sneak out of any building she's in, with her quiet nature she is easily forgotten in a crowd or group. This was how she was able to skip school whenever she wanted. 'In a course of a month - Meet Hotaru Hyūga' As life went on in the course of a month, Nanalu decided to change her name and gained a new outlook on life. With her first friend and both her sensei's dead or gone, as well as her love-interest disappearing; she felt lonely. Nanalu legally changed her name to Hotaru and moved out of the Hyūga estate into her own little apartment in the villiage. She didn't leave the clan entirely, just moved out. Hotaru became a recluse, barely going out unless she wanted to train or it's night time. Within the training she's learned 8 trigrams Mountain Crusher and a session of 8 trigrams 64 palms, the scrolls she kept proved to be useful. Her hair has grown somewhat longer, only down to her shoulders and she has permanent bags under her eyes from lack of sleep due to her stress. Hotaru still wears her usual outfit: A maroon, fit crop top with a v-neck and no sleeves; along with long black fingerless gloves that has a metal plate on top that goes up to her elbows. For bottoms, black shorts with knee-high black sandals, her ninja band resides around her neck, it being gray. Hotaru discarded her face mask. Hotaru spaces out a lot more, mainly remembering the gruesome events, but somehow they don't affect her as much, such as time goes; healing prevails. She still wants to become a medical nin, trying to find a time when she can finally join a class as she continues to study. Her body structure changed slightly, it being more toned but she still has her curves...they're not a lot due to how petite she is, none the less there's some. She has grown fond of spiders, there were some reciding in her apartment. If she didn't disturb them, they didn't disturb her. During the night when she goes outside, she's usually seen at her best friends grave: Rena Hikari, or going to Obelisks' house to clean it. Her head is usually pressed against it as she speaks softly to it, as if Rena was listening. Hotaru isn't psycho, just misses her dear friend. Her personality has changed, she's still bold and out of her shell; just more unamused than anything. Merely raising her eyebrow at people who try and speak to her. Since once again: everyone has left her. After Arc 5 Prelude Hotaru has decided to follow Keldran to his own hidden village, now becoming an enemy of the Leaf. Gathering what belongings she could quickly, she followed the albino along with other citizens. As she throws away her old goals, she's now forming new ones to make her better and stronger, mentally and physically. New place, new adventure. What will this village hold for her? She'll have to find out on her own. Luna the Spider Queen Luna is a large purple spider that has two forms. Beast and normal. No one can really tell how old she is, she never tells anyone her age or what her history is; if anyone asks, she tends to get a sad expression. As bitter sweet and hard-headed she is, she's beautiful and graceful like a real Queen. With her help, Hotaru is going to be able to do things she never thought she could. Abilities *Impeccable sensing, espescially when it comes to vibrations in her webbing. *Has venom that makes the opponent hallucinate if bitten. *Ability to see in the dark with ease. *Has powerful webbing that can either stick you to something or potentially drain a small amount of chakra and send it to whoever she wishes within time. *Able to explode in tiny spiders to overwhelm and bite an opponent. Databook Library Spars/battles Hyuga VS Hatake, First Clash The Wanted The Unwanted {Art One Blow Body pt. 1} Nanalu & Sachi - Body Flicker Hikari VS Hyuga - Which H takes the win? The Ultimate L {Art One Blow Body part 1} Hotaru Hyuga and Alwin Nara, Who the hell are you? Hotaru Hyuga vs Hiroshoka Uhciha, Hello New Comer Versace vs Hotaru Hanzo vs Hotaru {Session for Mystical palm part 3} Gate 2 - Go go go! Hotaru vs Obelisk Casual Team Erudite, First Time Together {32 Palms part 1} Super casual team having a super casual meeting Goodbye Obelisk! Empty and filled promises? Settling in, Hotaru's new life How the mail office works. A letter ripped to shreds? The Calling A Nice Visit Hello Nara Family, Sorry to Inform You... A reward for Alwin, BBQ The Rekindling of Lost Bonds The Will of a Hyūga {+130 Hyūga clan members} Storyline Arc 3 - Trail of the Five Spiders The Catacombs {4/4 Twin Lion Fist + Summon} Missions Whispers in the Tide! (B-Rank) Training Training Session with Shinra & Okami Training Session with Team Sachi unites Nanalu & Rena - Body Flicker Training Mushiki & Nanalu: 32 Palms part 2 Keep the Doctor At Bay Body Flicker training part 2 {Team work} Mushiki & Nanalu: 32 Palms part 3 Doctor, Go Home! part 3 {Team Work} 8 Trigrams Mountain Crusher x3 {Chakra control changes} 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 1 {Chakra control changes} 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 2 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 3 8 Trigrams 64 Palms part 4 Learning More Ways to Kick Butt: Palm Bottom Determination: Vacuum Palm Part 1 (Part 2 , Part 3 ) Pin Pointing Chakra Flow: Tenketsu Needle Lightning Release: Spider Web {Replaced Bandage Technique} Heavenly Weeping, New Bonds Creating Alwin's first training session with Hotaru! Taijutsu practice! Just Another Training Session (Chakra Suppression) Hotaru and Hanzo, the encounter! Part 1 Shadow Clone (Part 2 , Part 3) 8 gates, Alwin Nara & Hotaru Hyuga - Gate 1 Alwin Nara & Hotaru Hyuga Finally opening the 1st gate Broken Threads Mystical Palm part 1 (Part 2 ,Part 3 , Part 4 ) Shinra meets with the Hyuga Gate 2 - Are you ready? NPC Works {Npc'd} +1 to Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (1/4) {NPC'd} +1 to Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (2/4) {NPC'd} +1 to Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (3/4) Approved By: TheFinal